Ultimate Decision
by chibi-ruroun
Summary: Naruto asked Sakura a question in order to make his decision. naruxsaku...w sakurabashings


_**Title: **_**Ultimate Decision**

**_Warning:_ (for sakura-fans) this fanfic contains sakura bashing…do not proceed further!**

**C****hibi-me:** (looking serious) this is a story about Naruto and Sakura –

**Naruto:** (popping out of nowhere) hey, hey! It's me and Sakura-channn! Whee

**Sakura:** (hit Naruto on head) stupid idiot. It's Sakura-chan and I!

**Naruto:** (pout) But, Sakura-channn…

**Itachi:** (comes out of a bush and snatches poor naru-chan into a hug) Kyaa! Naru-chan's so kawaii!

**Naruto:** (arms flailing frantically) Help! Sasuke, help me!

**Kakashi & Sakura:** (sweat-dropped)

**Kisame: **Waaaaah! (crying in the background)

**Sasuke:** (drops from the sky) I've come to rescue you, my lovely blonde. (Giving a Gai-sensei pose)

**Sakura:** (falls flat on her face) Nooo Sasuke-kun. Don't do that gay pose!

**Sasuke:** (ignores her and looks murderously at Itachi) let go of my Naru-chan, Aniki!

**Itachi: **(Clutches Naruto closer and whines) NO! Naru-chan's mine.

**Sasuke:** If you don't give me naru-chan, I'll –

**Chibi-me:** Uchiha, just shut the hell up, thrust that damn noisy chidori thru Itachi's chest and take your naru-chan away from here! I'm busy and this is not a narusasu fic!

**Sasuke:** (looked scared) ok…

**Chibi-me:** Everyone out! Out! OUT! (whole naru-cast ran out bawling) Now we can start! Enjoy! .

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto should already be Rokudaime!**

* * *

He was shaking slightly. The pink kunoichi hadn't notice yet and continued to screech at him in that annoying high pitch. He looked at her, green eyes flashing and angry. 'Pathetic…hmm…why hadn't I take note of this before? How did I fall in love with such a…!' A fist connected with his head and sent him toppling to the ground, since he wasn't ready for it. Scowling, he got up from the ground. 

"NARUTO! I said no already. Why are you so annoying! Why do you bother me so? Go irritate someone else –" Naruto punched her in the face. Enough to hurt but not bruise.

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Blink. Blink. Blink––

"How DARE you!" Sakura began, advancing towards Naruto, her fist ready again.

"Shut up, Haruno." Sakura ceased.

"What did you just say?"

"I said: Shut up, Haruno." He repeated, his voice laced with irritation as he continued speaking.

"How could I be so idiotic as to like a shallow woman like you? I must have been real stupid. You, Haruno, are one of the worst person I've ever known. The only person you seemed to care about is your precious 'Sasuke-kun'! And that's probably because he's good-looking. You don't really love him. You're obsessed, just like the rest of the Sasuke's Fanclub girls...it's no wonder he didn't give a shit about you – "

Sakura slapped him.

"You're lying…Sasuke-kun and I are meant to be…it just takes him a while to get it! And YOU – you are just jealous that I love him so…"

Naruto laughed. It wasn't a happy, boisterous laugh. It was a dark, empty, and mocking laugh. Sakura frowned. 'What's wrong with the idiot?'

"Me? Jealous? Ok, maybe I would've been if I had still not get over that stupid crush on you. You're not worth my time. There's nothing special or good about you. You may be smart in academics, but your intelligence does not connect to dealing with your love life. How long will it take before you to realize that Sasuke isn't going to return your feelings? Just how much longer until you realize that you should move on with your life?"

There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't care. All she cared about now was how much she was going to hurt this guy in front of her for speaking such nonsense to her. However, he caught her punch this time. She shook off his hand.

"You only cared about Sasuke, and didn't give a damn about who you hurt in the process…you've hurt Lee-san, who truly loved you and would do anything to make you happy. And you hurt me…with your insensitive, yet blatantly obvious body languages that spoke piercingly of your resentment towards me. Do you know how much that had hurt me? Hurt Lee-san? Apparently not. All you cared about is Sasuke…"

The blonde man sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you something that'll definitely make you happy. I'm leaving Team 7. Yes, don't look so surprised. I asked you a moment ago if we could go get a bite, not because I still like you…I got over that long time ago. I wanted to meet you because I'd wanted to see if you would contradict my impression of you. And you know what? I was disappointed. Very disappointed. So, I hope you like that good news. Goodbye, Haruno, and have a nice life with your Sasuke-kun…"

Fluttering leaves surrounded her, but she wasn't aware of it.

* * *

A/N: R&R please! Sankyuu 3  



End file.
